


Não abra os olhos

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Caixa de Pássaros
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pesadelo, Terror, Tragédia, amizade, fuga, sobrenatural
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Quantas vezes o mundo pode acabar para Malorie e jogá-la em um pesadelo pior que o anterior? A quantos ela poderá sobreviver? E agora com duas crianças recém nascidas.
Relationships: Malorie/Tom
Kudos: 1





	Não abra os olhos

**Author's Note:**

> Esse primeiro capítulo é apenas uma exteriorização do estado do meu coração esmagado com o que houve no final da história. Ç_Ç Mas se você deseja ver finais alternativos aguarde pelo capítulo dois. Não sei se farei mais do que dois, mas se surgirem ideias farei outros finais diferentes.
> 
> *Caixa de Pássaros e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos ao autor Josh Malerman.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Todos estavam loucos, todos estavam mortos. Olympia enlouqueceu no momento em que viu a filha pela primeira vez, quase levando a menininha ao mesmo destino antes de entregá-la à Malorie e se matar em seguida. Tom estava morto. Tom... Jules, Felix, Cheryl, ela tinha perdido todos eles de uma só vez. Victor estava preso desesperado no porão, mas Malorie ainda não podia deixá-lo sair, não com as janelas e portas abertas e com a possibilidade das criaturas estarem naquele exato momento vagando por dentro da casa, podia haver até mesmo uma delas bem na sua frente, a observando em silêncio enquanto Malorie chorava sem parar por longos vinte minutos abraçando o casal de bebês com menos de uma hora de vida.

Os bebês... Malorie não sabia que nomes dar a eles, ela não tinha conseguido pensar em um nome para o próprio filho ao longo dos meses, e agora de repente se tornara mãe de duas crianças, nascidas ao mesmo tempo, com poucos minutos de diferença, e já marcadas por uma tragédia no único lar que poderiam ter, como uma armação cruel do destino. Os pássaros tinham parado de cantar, e Malorie sabia o que isso significava. Don e Gary haviam tirado tudo dela. Don estava morto. Quanto a Gary... Por mais que não fosse uma pessoa vingativa, Malorie jurou a si mesma se vingar dele um dia se pudesse, se o encontrasse de novo. Mas agora ela só conseguia chorar após falar com Rick no telefone.

Seu corpo gritava de dor enquanto ela chorava, e também quando voltou ao sótão para se limpar e limpar as duas crianças, e quando ficou com o coração na mão por trancar os dois sozinhos no primeiro quarto que ela voltou a fechar com cobertores na janela e tranca na porta enquanto voltava a selar toda a casa e sepultar seus amigos, sua família, um a um, enterrando Tom mais perto da casa, os dois huskies siberianos perto de Jules, e a caixa de pássaros mortos perto de Cheryl. Enterrou Don em parte sentindo culpa e em parte sentindo desprezo e ódio, não conseguindo evitar deixá-lo mais longe dos outros. Era noite quando Malorie teve certeza de ter fechado todas as portas e janelas e verificado a casa inteira três vezes para ter certeza que estava sozinha com Victor e as crianças.

Quando ela soltou Victor, a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi escorregar para o chão da cozinha e voltar a chorar enquanto o cachorro corria desesperado pela casa e gritava como se chamasse por Jules. Victor gritou, latiu, chorou, desesperado com a ausência das pessoas, o cheiro do sangue que permanecia mesmo após toda a limpeza de Malorie, o choro dos bebês e a óbvia impressão de que algo catastrófico acontecera enquanto ele estava trancado, e que não veria Jules e seus amigos huskies nunca mais. Quando abriu os olhos para encará-lo, Malorie viu o boder collie a olhando interrogativamente cheio de lágrimas nos olhos como se esperasse uma explicação e uma esperança de que era tudo apenas uma brincadeira cruel.

Malorie silenciou enquanto Victor a olhava, mas desabou em lágrimas outra vez no segundo seguinte, e o cachorro andou até ela, enfiando o focinho entre seu rosto e seu braço, e Malorie o abraçou, chorando por mais longos minutos até conseguir forças para se levantar e cuidar dos bebês. Ela os amamentou e os vestiu com as roupinhas que Tom e Jules haviam encontrado em suas expedições. Gastou mais uma hora improvisando berços e uma cama para Victor em seu quarto. Trancou a porta e a encarou até ser vencida pelo sono. Malorie não queria dormir, ela estava aterrorizada.

Os bebês agora dormiam, alheios ao que acontecera, embora ela tivesse certeza de que tinham sentido todo o estresse da situação. Victor também estava de olhos abertos, encarando a porta ou Malorie e os bebês, como se qualquer coisa pudesse mudar a qualquer momento. Mas ela estava exausta, tinha dado à luz há pouquíssimo tempo, seu corpo doía terrivelmente, as lágrimas e todo o trabalho tinham sugado suas forças, a tragédia tinha roubado sua esperança, ela precisava dormir, apesar do medo do que poderia acontecer enquanto dormia, apesar de imaginar Gary espreitando a casa do lado de fora, apesar de se perguntar quantas vezes o mundo podia acabar para ela e jogá-la em um novo pesadelo pior que o anterior. Malorie não temia ter pesadelos dormindo, já vivia em um. E foi como desmaiar. Malorie lutou, mas sequer percebeu quando tudo escureceu.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu fiquei muito chocada com o fim desse livro e só depois de terminá-lo eu percebi o quanto me apeguei aos personagens. Se você deseja ver uma possibilidade de como as coisas poderiam ter sido de uma maneira diferente, aguarde pelo capítulo 2.


End file.
